Laughing Jack x Jeff the Killer yaoi
by NekoKittyLove42
Summary: LEMON LJs New way to get Jeff up


Jacks POV

I walked into Jeff's room at about two in the morning. He was asleep. His eye mask was lopsided revealing one eye and halfway covering the other.

"Jeff, wake up" I said.

"Hmmphuuu" he said into his pillow.

"What?"

"Hmmphuuu" he said again.

"Haha, Jeff you are so cute" I said. I noticed a slight blush on his face.

"Jeff...I said I had a surprise for you early in the morning...don't you want to know what it is?" I asked.

He looked up at me after removing his eye mask, blushed, and nodded.

"Well then get up" I said. He smiled and got up.

"Wait, I need to put my clothes on, hold on a second" he said. I noticed he was only wearing white boxers that matched his skin tone. To me, it looked like he was wearing nothing at all, which was fine.

"No, just put a big hoodie on over it and you'll be good" I said "you won't need pants where we are going"

Jeff blushed and got a large white hoodie out of his closet then said let's go.

I walked him to a small river in the middle of Slender Woods, then followed it. Eventually we came to a small cab opening in the ground. Jeff and I ducked inside and saw the bluest of water with a smooth flowing waterfall coming from an opening in the ceiling. The water as in a perfect O shape ans it was blue and clear. There was no way in or out other than the way we came and the waterfall choice. Jeff stood staring at it, then went over to dip his fingers in the water.

"Its warm!" He giggled.

I snuck up behind him and pushed him in. He laughed and pulled me in.

"This is what I meant, we don't need clothes here!" I said.

Jeff gasped and looked around. "Echo!" He yelled, enjoying the echoed response. I guessed he was nervous, so I would make the first step. I got out of the water and stripped down to nothing, not even boxers. He slowly did the same.

I secretly stared down at his "friend" in hopes that I might make him exited.

I jumped over to him as we were swimming, he giggled as I carried him around in the water.

Suddenly, something poked my belly button. I looked down and saw Jeff's massive erection. He didn't notice though, he was too busy splashing me and laughing.

"Jeff" I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes LJ?" He said back softly.

I said nothing, but motioned to his erection. He nodded.

"I know...I just hoped you wouldn't notice..." he said, looking down.

"I can help..." I said. Not waiting for a response, I went over to him and grabbed his penis with my hand. He shivered at the contact and buried his face in the dip of my neck. I started pumping over him as he bit his lip to hold his moans in.

"P-Please LJ...I c-can't take anymore..." he said.

"Well then, try to" I said. He whimpered as I moved faster. Then I stopped and lifted his legs over my shoulders. I began sucking on him. This time, he moaned. And when I deepthroated him, he lost control. Making pitiful squealing noises and thumping his feet gently on my back, pulling my hair and wiggling his hips. Then, he came in my mouth. I swallowed all of it. I set him down and looked at him. He was limp and moaning.

"Jeff, did that feel good?" I asked.

He sat up in reply, a huge blush on his face, and kissed me. His penis pressing on mine.

I laid back and pulled him on top of me, then I rolled on top of him. I moved my hips in a circular motion, rubbing and pressing my penis on his. He made small gasps and moans. I pinched and pulled his nipples. He was so into my spell until he felt the head of my penis on his entrance. He looked at me with pleading eyes as of to say "please don't hurt me"

"It'll feel good, Jeff" I said. He nodded and laid his head back. I lifted his feet over my shoulders and positioned myself. I outlet pressure on it, trying to open the entrance. He whimpered.

"Its ok Jeff, it'll hurt a bit at first, but I promise you'll like it" I said. He stayed quiet and tried to hold back hos quick breathing.

Finally, I broke open his entrance, the head was inside. He cried out.

He began coughing and wheezing when I went deeper inside. His face was red and tears threatened to spill out of his lidless eyes. His mouth was in a pained O shape. He was gasping and coughing.

Finally, I was all the way in.

Jeff had calmed down some. He wasn't coughing and wheezing anymore, but he was gasping and shaking.

He moved his hips a bit, then whimpered in pain. Then, a few minutes later, he moved his hips again, then moaned. I knew that was my cue.

I began thrusting very slowly. His body jerked in time with me hitting his inside walls. He moaned every time I hit a soft spot.

Soon, I was pounding into him. He was a moaning mess.

"LJ! Faster!" He pleaded. I went faster and a bit harder. He moaned like never before.

"Jeff! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!"

We both came. Me inside of him and him on my chest

He blushed and panted.

"Can you wake me up this early every morning?"


End file.
